


it's all like magic to me (you do magic, baby)

by botticellis (itomorian)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fairies, Fluff, Gen, Love Language, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Slice of Life, Sprites and Sylphs, Winged and Wingless Fairies, markhyuck dig e/o a heart shaped pond (together), side dotae bc i love them, side jaemyang because m loves them and she enabled me, side johnkun bc johnkun come back home pls, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itomorian/pseuds/botticellis
Summary: Morning gives way to noon, and dusk comes closer and closer until the sky turns pink, and orange, and red. Donghyuck kisses Mark's hand and knuckles and cheeks and their pretty pretty lips, then drops them off at their Ash tree.~markhyuck are forest fairies and everything's soft and happy. that's it. that's the fic.~//title from sunkissed by khai dreams (aka my markhyuck song)~
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	it's all like magic to me (you do magic, baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmnscheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmnscheeks/gifts).



> i just think, hyuck purple hair.
> 
> m this is ur eidi i love u mostest  
> happy birthday mark, u're my favourite boy.  
> i hope u enjoy reading this just as much as i enjoyed writing it💖

Donghyuck wakes up in their home inside a Pink Camellia flower, stretching happily as a dew drop shines bright close to their hand. They dip their finger in the clear mirror-like drop of condensation and bring it to their mouth, taking a sip.

_Ah, sweet!_

They flutter their wings open and shake the sleep off of them, then kneel to lap at the sweet dew. Once their tummy feels full for the time being, they stand up and breathe in the fresh air of the forest.

So blissful it is to live in a place that no human has touched and ruined. The foliage forever flourishes, the birds sing songs of sweetness, the insects chirp and twitter happily. The flowers spread love and joy, the animals thrive in isolation.

The fairies are free.

Donghyuck smiles to themself and taps the ground with their foot twice before flapping their wings and taking flight. 

Their wings make a soft chiming sound when they help them fly, and leave a slowly fading trail of glitter in their wake, pink in colour like the petals of the flowers they live in, dusted with a white gold like the light of the sun.

They go check on their flowers first.

Donghyuck is a flower fairy, in charge of the Camellias that bloom perennially.

Which is another good thing that comes with the lack of human interference. That they can all use magic to preserve the things they love, in the states that they love them in.

Humans are too nosy. Always trying to shove their leg in a tear that isn't theirs. Not caring to let perennial blossoms bloom all year round.

Let things run their course as they may.

Donghyuck pouts when they find themself thinking about humans out of all things, first thing in the morning. They conjure some magic on the tips of their fingers and wipe the thought of humans away from their mind, gone like raindrops racing off of the surface of wet leaves.

When they assure that their Camellias are all perfect and healthy like they should be, Donghyuck flies to the nearby Alstroemeria bush where a fellow flower fairy Jaemin resides.

Jaemin is very, very pretty. Just like their flowers. Their cheeks are eternally dusted with a blush the colour of the setting sun, their lips the shade of vermillion skies. The pointed tips of their ears are precious to Donghyuck. 

Jaemin is their best friend, if such a thing exists.

"Good Morning, Nana!" greets Donghyuck, hovering close to the bush near the flower that Jaemin usually sleeps inside.

The flower is open and Jaemin is nowhere to be seen, and Donghyuck shakes their head before giggling to themself and nose-diving downwards.

Just as they had guessed, Jaemin happens to be sleeping on a leaf below, eagle spread and no doubt fallen from their flower at some moment in time.

Donghyuck flies close to the leaf and calls out to them, but Jaemin happens to be in a deep sleep, so they venture closer and palm their friend's soft cheek.

"Nana?" They whisper, happy when they see their friend's pointy ears twitch a little in response. The fairy's mouth twitches a tiny bit as well before it slowly curves into the signature smile of Jaemin, the Loveliest of the East.

They grin wide, teeth showing, and their eyes twinkle with magic before they settle back into their usual golden-hazel. They sniff once, adorably, and look at Donghyuck with their cooing, lovely eyes.

"How are you today, Sunshine of the East?" They ask Donghyuck, with just the slightest of teasing lilts to their voice. Donghyuck flushes thanks to the compliment, and Jaemin beams because they adore their best friend.

"I'm happy." says Donghyuck, smiling. Their wings flutter and trail more glitter, and Jaemin takes some on their fingertips before swiping them on Donghyuck's cheek.

"Are you having a good morning?" They ask, holding Donghyuck's hands and standing up on the wobbly leaf.

They flutter their wings to wake them up and it makes a similar pleasant sound as those of Donghyuck's. Jaemin's wings open and preen into orange films of shimmer, shedding the tiniest droplets of water away from their surface, undoubtedly a result of Jaemin sleeping on an open leaf, unshielded from the night.

"I always am." replies Donghyuck, summoning a drop of dew that wobbles on their hand, big enough to fully cover it. They offer the drink to Jaemin, a form of basic nourishment, and Jaemin closes their eyes and consumes it.

"Shall we go check up on our friends?" Donghyuck asks once they see Jaemin brighten, and Jaemin nods happily before holding one of Donghyuck's hands and flying.

They fly around the nearby shrubs and bushes and greet all of their friends. Renjun, the Begonia carer. Chenle, the Scilla carer. They fly over to the lake nearby to greet Kunhang who cares for the Waterlilies.

There they greet Taeyong, the Water Sprite, ethereal with their blue hair and eyes like the ever beautiful sky. 

Taeyong invites them to stay for breakfast but Donghyuck and Jaemin decline the offer shyly, because they know (just as well as their part of the forest does) that the water sprite's mornings are for their beloved; Doyoung, the Southern Sylph.

"Come visit anytime you want, darling ones." Taeyong smiles in farewell and their hearts are put to ease, gentle and calm.

As they leave, a cool breeze comes, and with it comes a lover's conversation. Donghyuck and Jaemin fly on their way and let the elementals enjoy their morning, the same as everyone else in their forest.

The sun rises high in the sky during their journey to the north of the forest, Donghyuck and Jaemin having the time of their lives sitting on the backs of bumblebees that help fly them there.

The Ash tree stands tall and proud with its bright green leaves in the northern part of their forest where the woods are the thickest. Dryad Sicheng transforms into their corporeal form when they see Donghyuck and Jaemin arrive, and welcome the two with open arms and a warm smile.

"Hello loves." They greet, offering their hands as a perches for the fairies. Donghyuck and Jaemin sit on Sicheng's second fingers on each hand, and smile as they bring them close to their face.

"Good morning, Sicheng of the Northern Ash." Donghyuck and Jaemin chorus in one voice, sounding much like a faraway tinkering of bells.

Sicheng laughs, a soft sound that makes buds blossom in their periphery.

"Treat me not as a stranger, my loves." says Sicheng as they bloom the fairies tiny flower crowns to fit their just as tiny heads. "You're just as much my own as the ones that are mine."

"We'll remember to, Sicheng." the fairies chorus again, cutely, as if Sicheng is their parent spirit.

"Now, I see..." Sicheng trails off as they take a seat close to the root of their tree, with their back against the trunk. Donghyuck and Jaemin watch in neverending awe as magic feeds into the veins of the tree through Sicheng's spirit in the form of dim green pathways of light.

"Jaemin, would you like to go for a walk with me while we leave Donghyuck with their beloved?" offers Sicheng once their tree is nourished, and Jaemin's body lights up, then goes back to normal.

"Please!" They cheer with bright eyes and a brighter smile, kicking their feet playfully in rapid movements. "Would you like to see my home and my flowers?"

Sicheng beams with all the ethereal grace of a divine spirit. "I would immensely enjoy it, little love."

Donghyuck watches them with fond eyes. They love every bond that is shared by and within each and every single part of this forest. The trees and the soil, the Nymphs and the Dryads, the Sprites and the Sylphs, air and water, water and earth, divinity and magic.

Donghyuck breaks out of their thoughts when they feel gentle movement, and find themself at a height again, thanks to Sicheng standing once more. They watch as Sicheng seats Jaemin on their one pixie-like ear, and then bring Donghyuck — who is still sitting on top of their finger — close to their face.

"Shall I call Mark for you, Sunshine?" They ask, and Donghyuck nods with a smitten smile just at the mention of their beloved's name.

"Yes, please."

Sicheng caresses the tree bark once and sends a pulse of magic upwards, and soon enough Mark is leaping down from the branches.

Donghyuck bids farewell to Sicheng and Jaemin and flies upwards to catch Mark who throws themself into their arms from the branch above, and Donghyuck laughs with endless joy as they catch their beloved and spin them around.

Mark giggles and screeches a little bit because try as they might they're still not used to flying, much less in circles, so Donghyuck slowly brings their motion to a stop.

"Hello, my love!" Donghyuck kisses their beloved's soft cheek, and their beloved looks at them with so much affection in their eyes that Donghyuck's heart flutters.

"I haven't seen you in so long." Mark murmurs, wrapping their arms around their paramour's neck and scooting closer to them. Mark stands a little shorter than Donghyuck, and they love the fact that their beloved is just that much taller than them.

"You visited me yesterday, my love." Donghyuck giggles, happily, and so in love. They kiss Mark's nose next, and lift them in their arms. This causes Mark to screech again, and the two of them hear quiet laughter from above that sounds like the rustling of leaves.

They look up and find Yukhei, Jeno, Jisung, Yangyang and Xiaojun looking over them affectionately.

"Please do not drop him, O Flying Spirit!" shouts Yangyang, teasing, and Donghyuck charms some fairy dust to fall on their head.

"I will try not to!" They announce and fly away with Mark in their arms.

When Donghyuck finds their strength and stamina to fly to have increased, they silently thank Sicheng for helping without them having to ask.

They bring Mark to the meadow when they sit, and seat them down on the grass. Mark laughs and holds their hand with both of theirs and brings it to their chest.

They talk about their day so far, and Mark talks excitedly about their tree and the things they did for it today, all the while Donghyuck listens.

Morning gives way to noon, and dusk comes closer and closer until the sky turns pink, and orange, and red. Donghyuck kisses Mark's hand and knuckles and cheeks and their pretty pretty lips, then drops them off at their Ash tree.

Donghyuck and Jaemin sneak a kiss each from Sicheng when they wish them goodbye and leave.

"You look happier than you were in the morning, Nana," says Donghyuck, "did something good happen?"

Jaemin blushes and sits close to Donghyuck on their flower-bed, rubbing their thighs, smiling to themself. "Remember how Sicheng and I went on a walk today?" they murmur, Donghyuck hums their agreement.

When they look at Donghyuck again, their eyes are twinkling with moisture and their next laugh is watery.

"They blessed my union with Yangyang. I can happily marry my beloved now." Jaemin sniffs and vanishes the tears that fall, with magic. The energy lingers on their cheeks in golden specks of fairy dust, and Donghyuck's heart feels full.

"I'm so so happy for you, Nana, my loveliest." Donghyuck beams at Jaemin, feeling so happy and content that they can't resist kissing their best friend's forehead.

"I can't wait to dress you up in gossamer." says Donghyuck, pinching Jaemin's cheek gently. Jaemin blushes and smacks them, before standing up to leave to their bush.

"How long will you make me wait to dress _you_ up in silk?" They wink and fly away, leaving a flustered Donghyuck behind.

Donghyuck has been thinking about it.

Not to ask Mark for matrimony just yet, but to make them a promise. Because for them, there truly is no one else but Mark.

Sleep comes blissfully and finds Donghyuck wrapped in pink, dreaming of dew, love, and Mark, Mark, Mark.

The next morning after they wake and follow through with their routine, they make some important decisions. With that in mind, they wrap nectar in fallen flower petals and tuck them around their belt.

Earth Spirit Youngho lives on the furthest ends of the forest where land meets the sea, where the water is endless and playful and blue, foaming at rocks and splashing all those that venture close.

Youngho happens to be making sandcastles when Donghyuck approaches them. But before they can say anything, they get dizzy from the fatigue of having to fly all the way here.

Youngho, the elemental spirit as they are, notice it without Donghyuck making any voluntary sounds at all, and immediately catch them in their open palm. 

Their eyes are brown like the earth that they manifest in, their palm big and soft, and their gaze is as kind as their grin.

"Are you alright, little one?" They ask, waiting for Donghyuck to twist open a petal full of nectar to take a sip from it. "Do you require replenishment?" They look at Donghyuck, their voice full of parental concern.

"If that's not too much of a bother, Earth Spirit." Donghyuck looks at them with the imploring gaze of a child, and Youngho feels affection run through them in soft seismic waves.

They conjure some spiritual energy at the tip of their second finger, and very very softly tap the centre of Donghyuck's chest with it. 

It feels like the tiniest zap of static electricity when Youngho's energy seeps into them, but Donghyuck grins up at them full of gratitude because earth spirit is strong, built a little different, hard to come by, and much more stronger than Donghyuck's earth magic.

It's close to receiving some part of a God's vitality.

When Donghyuck feels healthier, and stronger than they were in the morning before their journey (such is the strength of an elemental spirit's energy), they sit on their knees and look at Youngho.

The Earth Spirit gazes back at them with all the love of a parental figure, and chuckles when Donghyuck feels lost for words.

"May I know what brings the Sunshine of the East here, to the farthest coast of the West?" They ask, turning sideways to face the sea again. The sun is still low on the horizon, the world only beginning to wake up.

Donghyuck hesitates, blushing when they realise that this is the first time they have to say it out loud.

"I wanted to ask for your approval." They say, smiling, rosy cheeked, tummy full of tickles.

"For?" asks Youngho, beaming, playful, still looking at the sea.

"Two things." chirps Donghyuck, turning around to look at the sea with the Earth Spirit. The sea is everything that is sung about it and more.

The water races to touch Youngho's feet, washing over them with bubbles and foam that makes them tickle. Youngho digs their toes in the sand and wiggles them.

The sea laughs. 

It loves them.

"May I dig a pond at the North-Eastern meadow by the flower bed?" Donghyuck asks, sighing at the way the sea breeze soothes their skin. "I'd like to promise my beloved all the rest of my time, some time in the future."

They sigh again, one that is full of love and hope.

Youngho makes a quiet, pleased noise in the back of their throat, smiling to themself in a very knowing manner. 

Donghyuck pays it no mind because it's very likely that they knew what Donghyuck wanted, before Donghyuck ever arrived here. Elemental Spirits have very close links with those that use their magic.

"I'm so happy for you little one. You have my blessings for both of your wishes." They laugh happily, and Donghyuck gasps with delight.

"You have my endless gratitude, Earth Spirit!" They cheer and hug Youngho's thumb, before they thank them once again and take their leave.

Youngho asks them to stay, to meet their beloved, whom the two of them spot swimming towards them from the sea, but Donghyuck declines the stay, leaving once Kun arrives and they greet each other.

Donghyuck leaves before they see Youngho pressing a kiss to their beloved Merman's hand.

Thankfully, on their trip back they find a hummingbird who is more than willing to carry them along to the North-Eastern meadow. The hummingbird drops them at the edge of the meadow as Donghyuck asks them to, and the fairy flies the rest of the way by themself.

When they reach there, they're expecting to be alone because Mark must be at their Ash tree at this time of the day. And because their spot is isolated, in the seldom ventured into part of the meadow, and hidden with a glamour charm that renders the spot invisible to any passersby besides elemental spirits.

Donghyuck is not alone. But it's nothing to fret over because they see Mark and their body is immediately filled with warm fuzzies. Mark notices them a little belatedly, but when they do they light up with happiness and make their way towards them.

Despite knowing better, Donghyuck zooms straight into their arms, almost toppling them over when they crash into each other. Mark laughs and it feels like spring has come early.

When Donghyuck finally looks at their surroundings, they notice the tiny hill of upturned soil a little to their left and look at Mark curiously. Mark, wrapped within their arms and peering up at them, eyes twinkling with reverence, rubs their nose against Donghyuck's.

Ah, Donghyuck adores them.

"Does your tree not need you today?" They ask Mark, who shakes their head adorably. Donghyuck feels love, love, love curving their cheeks into a beaming smile.

"Someone else is working in my stead. I had more important things to focus on today." They say, poking Donghyuck's puffed cheeks with the thumbs of their hands. 

Ah, Mark treasures them.

Donghyuck laughs, somehow knowing thay they're both here for the same thing. They've talked of it enough, they've dreamt of it enough. Donghyuck wonders if Mark means it for the same reason as they do.

"Are you here to build the pond that we dream of?" Donghyuck asks feeling giddy with excitement. How sweet it a that the two of them are here for the same thing but both wanted to keep it a surprise?

Mark lets out a baffled gasp but ends up hiccuping, and Donghyuck thinks it is still the most endearing thing in their world full of magic and divinity.

"It's not a surprise anymore." They pout, but give in to giggles when Donghyuck chuckles, and it feels like falling in love for the very first time, all over again.

"It's okay." says Donghyuck and hold Mark's hand in theirs. "I am here for the same thing." They blush, bringing Mark's hand closer to their face, then press a lips to Mark's soft, warm palm.

"Then would you do me the pleasure of being my partner?" Mark asks, cheesy and sweet and coy, and Donghyuck nods, nods, nods.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." They whisper, and the tips of Mark's hair glow green with their magic.

It takes them a while, but they spend the entirety of the morning and some part of noon getting it right. By the time dusk arrives, Donghyuck and Mark are sitting by the water, Mark's head in Donghyuck's lap as they count the constellations on their skin.

Donghyuck sighs, but it's a happy sound that is overflowing with devotion, and trickles warm and sweet like honey.

In the horizon the sun serenades the earth, turning the sky into colours that make Donghyuck and Mark think of love. 

Mark takes a glance at their heart-shaped pond, the waves of the water illuminated in gold, wayward petals that they've shrunk with magic floating atop the surface, it is then that they gather their courage.

"Hey." They whisper, dulcet in the sounds of the approaching night. "I love you. I adore you. My heart aches with love for you. I hope you know that." They cup their beloved's cheek, tender and fond.

"I do." mumbles Donghyuck, leaning into the touch.

Far in the horizon the sun dissolves into the night.

"Then is this you asking me…?" Mark trails off, voice feathery light and bashful. 

Donghyuck almost thinks that they're serious, and that they might be expecting a proposal right away which might be a problem because that is not what they planned, but their momentary worries are laid to rest when Mark winks at them, and balance is restored to the world.

"This is me promising that one day, soon enough, for sure." They assure them, lips to Mark's knuckles. Donghyuck charms some of their fairy dust and smears a line on the inside of Mark's wrist, and Mark giggles happily.

"All of my days are yours."

**Author's Note:**

> m, have ur jaemyang crumbs. reiterating that ilysm❤❤❤ lemme know how u feel akdhfgskshd
> 
> (m and i love jaemin just a normal amount, we think.)
> 
> if u perceived this little tiny fic and enjoyed it, thank u.
> 
> gentle reminder that i think u're the moon. and i love u💓
> 
> \- min💕
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/glitteryongs) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/glitteryongs)


End file.
